This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The function of this core is to support the scientific goals of this proposal by providing an administrative struc-ture for the coordination of the activities of the Principal Investigator, Project Leaders, and Core Directors. These functions include: administrative support of the Principal Investigator, administrative support for cores B, C and D, collection of financial records from Project Leaders, maintaining financial records of the individ-ual cores, preparing an annual financial report for the entire center, and coordination activities of the External Advisory Committee. Other activities may include coordinating faculty searches, workshops, and seminars. The senior mentors are also part of this core and are listed as co-investigators. The mentor-mentee assignments are as follows: Junior Investigator Mentor R. Freiman K. Boekelheide M. Kim J. Wands A. Salomon K. Mowry J. Singer A. Zhitkovich G. Jogl W. Atwood J. Klysik J. Sedivy W. Thompson C. Lawrence J. Klysik J. Sedivy W. Thompson C. Lawrence